Virtuous Intent
by Gemtail
Summary: Finding Ayumi in her vegetative state, a good spirit with great power decides to turn back time to help Ayumi and her friends through their fate. Though brief, this white akita named Virtue saves everyone. Yoshiki/Ayumi at the end. I honestly felt like writing this for the hell of it. Originally practice but decided not to delete it. Take what you will from it. T for swearing.


**Let's do this! I kind of felt like writing this on a whim. It's supposed to be a little funny. Also, Yoshiki and Ayumi are my OTP 3  
**

* * *

Sitting at a window, cold rain hit against the glass as Ayumi stared outside wordlessly in her vegetative state. This was her punishment for what she's done. However, for such a tragic story, there are just as many good spirits as there are bad spirits. One in particular had kept tabs on her since her escape from heavenly host. It felt sorry for her and her friends and with a twinge of compassion, the tragically afflicted Ayumi was undeserving of this fate. And when a powerful spirit knows this, true miracles can happen though maybe at a price.

A pure white akita padded up to Ayumi, its eyes an almost flourecent blue, and even its claws, paw pads, and nose were white. It rested its head on her lap to get her attention. Not very many thoughts came to Ayumi but she looked at the dog and gently stroked its head. People brought their therapy pets in all the time. She figured it was one of them and then her eye locks with his.

 _'Child, you have met a horrible fate, haven't you?'_ It asked telepathically.

Ayumi looked at him in surprise or whatever emotion for surprise she could manage.

 _'However, I have taken pity upon you. My name is Virtue. I am going to take you back to when this tragedy first came upon you. I will be there with you to fix this once and for all. I will take the rebound for you. Fear not: none of you will die when with me. Another price is that none except you will remember being there before or at least not at first. This means I must take extra care to ensure no history repeats itself.'_ He said.

"Wait... no... don't..." Ayumi said.

 _'Sorry, dearie. It's already done.'_ He said as a bright light enveloped them.

* * *

Ayumi found herself hyperventilating in the classroom when she awoke. Yeah, she was back at heavenly host with Yoshiki and Ms. Yui. Yoshiki got on one knee and tried to find someway to calm her down.

"Ms. Yui, she-" Yoshiki began.

"Ayumi, please pull yourself together. Isn't this what you wanted all along?" Virtue asked.

She managed to swallow enough of her panic to yell at the dog.

"I FUCKING TRIED ALREADY!" She screamed at the dog.

"Yes but not quite like this. Not even this space remembers you. It's a completely clean slate, I promise." He told her.

"I don't care! Everyone is just going to die again! You shouldn't have brought us back!" She said, still breathing heavily.

"Relax, hon. My kind takes out these kind of things all the time. However, the prices for us can sometimes be dire. But I'll take that risk, my immortality for your lives. But, one of you will have to take care of me; I will be reborn as a mortal the moment I leave this space. I think that's a fair deal, don't you?" He said.

"You- *gasp* *gasp* You!" Ayumi began.

"Hush now, everything will be fine. I'm not even going to let Kizami die... or kill anyone for that matter." He said, his tail wagging a little.

"Why is this dog talking? What's going on?!" Yoshiki asked shocked and nervous.

"Dearest, Yoshiki, you were here before as well. Here, take my paw. You'll regain those memories." Virtue said.

"No- *gasp* do-" Ayumi began.

Yoshiki did before Ayumi could stop him. Yoshiki suddenly fell backwards and scooted away really fast. His eyes were wide with terror.

"Not this place again! Oh god! Please no!" Yoshiki said, frightened.

Virtue turned to Ms. Yui and offered her his paw.

"I will warn you though, you may not like what you remember." He said.

"She gets a warning to grab your paw?" Ayumi asked, annoyed.

"No, I want to see." She said.

Ms. Yui also took his paw and she went pale.

"I'm sorry but you didn't make it out alive. I can't recover any of what you felt in your afterlife for you but be thankful for that." Virtue said.

Then Yoshiki remembered something about Ayumi and he went from terrified to running over to her wrapping his arms around her. Ayumi was surprised by this reaction. He was clutching her like she would disappear if he were to let go. What is he-

"What the fuck were you thinking?! Leaving us like that!" He said to her.

"I wanted to-" She began.

"It fucking wasn't worth it! I don't care what you say! Nothing is worth that fate! Do you know what losing you did to me?! Do you?!" Yoshiki snarled.

"Kishinuma, I don't understand. Why would it affect you so much?" Ayumi asked, trying to push him off of her.

"You're all I got." He said, tears pricking his eyes.

"Huh?" Ayumi said, still confused.

"I love you, you idiot. I always have since that day you helped me out with that stupid gym teacher. If it wasn't for you, I would have given up and dropped out. My life would have taken a wrong turn. I wouldn't have had any friends at all. I wouldn't have ever cared about what I amounted to or what I meant to people. Then forgetting about you... Oh god! Forgetting about you! I thought my life wouldn't be worth living without you but now I actually know that it wouldn't be. Ayumi, without you, I'm literally nothing." He said, crying into her shoulder.

Ayumi sat there, dazed. Not only is she back in Heavenly Host with a second chance to save everyone but, she also learns that the class delinquent is majorly in love with her. She honestly didn't know how to respond to him. This was a side of him she had never seen before nor imagined. It wasn't unwelcome, in fact, she just started getting a crush on him recently but nothing would have prepared her for hearing that.

"Just... please... don't do that again. Don't do any of that again. We made it out once, we'll make it out again." He said, choking on his last words.

"Yoshiki, it's fine. We'll set things right, okay? I'll be damned if I do any of that again." Ayumi said.

He nodded against her shoulder. Ayumi allowed him to hold onto her, still a little unsure of what to do with this sudden affection.

"I... I really wish I could forget feeling what my death felt like." Ms. Yui said, clutching her arms closer to her own body.

"Stay here for a minute, I got to go stop someone from doing something stupid. Better yet, go look for the tongues. You know where most of them are. Except Sachiko's but, I know someone who does. If you're in trouble, I will know and I will come running." Virtue said before running off.

Well that was troubling to hear for the others. However, they set off to work, facing every corner courageously.

* * *

"Open your eyes, Naomi!" Virtue yelled.

Naomi suddenly came to and saw Seiko standing on top of a bucket, her hands tied up and a noose in her own hands. Naomi gasped and then threw away the noose. Virtue glared at the apparition of Yoshikazu before charging at him and biting his arm. The spirit screamed in pain; Virtue's bite somehow was burning him. The spirit then caught fire and ran off through the building. Naomi, meanwhile, helped Seiko down and untied her.

"That will keep him away from you for awhile." Virtue said.

"Seiko! I'm so sorry, Seiko!" Naomi cried, hugging her.

"It's fine, Naomi. I knew it wasn't you. I knew it." Seiko cried, hugging back.

"Well I should probably get going." Virtue said.

"Wait!" Naomi said.

"Hm?" Virtue asked.

"Who and what are you?" Naomi asked.

"My name is Virtue, child. I am a spirit with good intentions. I'm going to make sure you get out alive. You guys were here once before." He said.

"What? We don't recognize this place at all." Seiko said.

"Do you want to regain those memories?" Virtue asked.

They both hesitated.

"It may help you survive." Virtue said.

They looked at each other and nodded. He offered them each his paw. Seiko had her neck around her throat while Naomi looked on in shock. Both of them were pale.

"That's what would have happened if I hadn't have come and it did before. I am here to change everyone's fate." He said.

Both girls cried and hugged. Feeling awkward, Virtue left them while they made the necessary amends.

* * *

 _Click! Click! Click!_

"I will take that!" Virtue said, snatching Morishige's phone.

"Hey!" Morishige said.

"Seriously, this is disgusting and disturbing. Look for Mayu." Virtue said.

"But if I don't do-" He began.

"The fact that you're already taking photos is by definition making you go mad. What the hell is wrong with you?!" Virtue asked, honestly disturbed.

"I..." He said, about to argue.

Virtue rolled his eyes.

"I promise Mayu is alive right now but, take my paw." Virtue said.

The moment he took Virtue's paw, Morishige started screaming again. He remembered her death and both times he took his own life. Now he thinks Mayu is dead and nearly offed himself again. Virtue rolled his eyes and knocked him out.

"Honestly, you're worse than a little kid! First I have to take your phone away and then make you go to sleep. What a fool!" Virtue said before dragging him off to a safer place.

"You stay here and try not to hurt yourself." The dog said before leaving.

* * *

"I'm sure we'll find a bathroom soon. Just hold it for a little longer." Satoshi said as they were passing a bucket.

"Pee in the goddamn bucket." Virtue said.

"What?" Satoshi said, shocked to see Virtue.

Virtue walked up to Yuka.

"No, seriously. Piss in the bucket." He said.

"Bu-but-" She began.

"Ugh! Take my paw and you'll see why!" Virtue said.

She did so and then she panicked for a minute.

"No! No! Nooooooo!" She screamed before dropping to her knees and crying.

"What did you do?" Satoshi asked.

"Gave her back her memories. I probably shouldn't have but it's your only chance of survival. Here, take my paw." Virtue said.

Satoshi hesitated. Virtue rolled his eyes.

"For god's sake!" He said before touching his paw to Satoshi, forcing the memories back into him.

Needless to say, Yuka decided to pee in the bucket.

"When you reunite with Naomi, you will find Seiko with her alive this time. I need you to go back to the second wing and obtain Sachiko's tongue. Until then, I will need you guys to stay out of trouble. Look around if you must." Virtue said.

"What about Kazami?" Yuka asked nervously.

"I'll take care of him. Don't worry about it. Sadly though, it's not the madness of this place that makes him do what he did. It's because people mostly die here that he sees it as permission to kill. I'll fix him though. Don't worry about it, kiddo. Stay close to your brother." Virtue said.

Yuka nodded and Virtue was off.

* * *

"Let go of her!" Ayumi shouted as the kids held Mayu.

"Mayu! Wake up!" Yoshiki shouted.

"Please don't hurt her!" Ms. Yui said.

"Do you have the tongues?" Virtue asked.

Ayumi hesitated but then nodded.

"Give them back to them. I won't let them take her or kill you but be careful." Virtue told Ayumi.

Hesitantly, Ayumi walked up to Tokiko first and slowly took the tongue out of the bag.

"Tokiko Tsuji?" Ayumi asked.

The child shifted her attention to Ayumi. She recognized her tongue and hesitantly walked up to Ayumi. She took the tongue from her gingerly. She put it back into her mouth. Mayu fell to the floor and Yuki grew agitated. Virtue kept her there though. Tokiko looked up at Ayumi or angled what was left of her head up at her.

"Thank you." She said before fading away.

Virtue pinned down Yuki gently because she was getting more agitated. She screamed in rage. Ayumi acted quickly.

"Yuki Kanno!" Ayumi said, and the girl instantly looked froze and looked at her.

"This is yours, right?" Ayumi asked.

Yuki looked at the tongue and got up. She walked up to Ayumi and took her tongue back. Virtue touched his nose to her forehead and then Yuki suddenly recognized Ayumi. She gave her a hug and smiled.

"It's you!" She said happily.

Ayumi couldn't feel the hug physically but the sentiment was felt.

"You came back! Are you going to help?" She asked.

"You won't be suffering for long once we're through with this place. You and everyone else will finally get the peace they deserve. That's a promise. But we may need your help, little one." Virtue said.

"Anything. Especially if it means there's a way to leave." She said.

"Okay, I need you to follow a guy called Yuuya Kizami around and I want you to pretend he's your big brother." Virtue said.

"What will that do?" She asked.

"Keep him from killing anyone." Virtue said.

"Okay?" She said hesitantly.

"Don't worry, I can handle everyone else. I will summon you if I need anything more. Every time he's about to kill someone, appear in front of him and tell him to stop. Make a point of calling him your big brother." Virtue said.

"Alright. Good luck." Yuki said before vanishing.

Mayu woke up.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Virtue put his paw on her head. She gasped and backed away quickly.

"Relax, we saved you from getting splattered on the wall like a giant bug. We got other things to worry about now. When the spaces unite, everyone who was in this space alive when you entered will be leaving with you. Hang tight for now. Morishige may need quite a bit of help. He nearly rammed his face through the wall again. Also, hang onto his phone and delete those disgusting pictures. For some reason, he thinks they calm him down." Virtue said, tossing his phone to Mayu.

* * *

"Okay! That's the last kid! Brace yourselves." Ayumi said as the space started to shake.

"I got what we needed!" Satoshi said, triumphantly as the quakes happened again.

Then everyone got a text message when the quakes stopped.

 _Everyone go to the basement. It's Sachiko's turn but this time, they all are going to pass on. Everything is in place. Each group that came here must do their charm separately. Got it? And remember, the charm is the same as you did when coming here but you need to say the phrase one more time for Sachiko._

Everyone got to the basement.

"Shig!" Mayu said, happily embracing her friend.

"Is it... really you?!" He said in disbelief.

"Yeah, you idiot! Don't look at a girl's insides anymore!" She said, swatting him playfully before hugging him joyously.

Kizami walked in, looking pale and dazed. Yuki was on his shoulder, grinning. Tokiko was also following him.

"Alright, kids. You did a good job keeping him out of trouble but I'm afraid it's time to say good bye." Virtue said with a chuckled.

"Bye-bye, big brother!" Both girls said at the same time before kissing him.

The others looked at him with weird looks while Kizami just stared ahead, not knowing entirely what to do other than to not kill or else those two might appear again. He essentially got annoyed out of killing. However, Virtue did give him his memories back. It turns out that this place did drive him to kill but it didn't take much for his sanity to tip.

"Trust me, he's better off like that." Kurosaki said and the other students from his school agreed: the majority of them had gotten killed last time because of him.

So they proceeded to confront Sachiko. Again, they were frozen and Yuka was once again targeted to be hurt. Virtue couldn't even stop that part. However, Satoshi did his work. Meanwhile, Kizami glared at the evil Sachiko. While he was still somewhat homicidal (he would be if it weren't for the fact that he had two ghost girls scaring the hell out of him before he could flay anyone open) however, he does honestly care about Yuka. She was the first person he actually truly cared for. And she was getting hurt right now and he felt nothing but fury.

"Leave her alone, you little bitch!" He snarled.

This remark shocked his classmates. Evil Sachiko stopped and glared at him but then froze: Satoshi just managed to appease her right before she could stab Yuka again. Everyone was unfrozen.

"Now! Everyone! Get into the circles you were in with your classes and repeat what you did but one more for Sachiko! I will stay behind and deal with this place! Hurry up and leave!" Virtue shouted.

Everyone hastily did what they were told. Soon, the whole place shook very violently but everything went dark. Just like that, they disappeared and Virtue smiled with a fond smile.

"Are you sure you want to take the rebound for us?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah, kid." He said with a smile.

"But you may never come out alive. You'll be giving up a lot." Yuki said.

"Hey, there are worse things to trade for my immortality. Time for you to go. Your family will be waiting for you in the afterlife, child. Along with your eye." He said with a smile.

"Thank you... Virtue." She said, hugging him.

The white akita nodded before letting out a howl. Suddenly, everything flashed white and just like that, the spaces collapsed completely and disappeared.

* * *

Everyone awoke in their classroom. They all looked at each other, touching each other, making sure it was all real. Yoshiki looked at Ayumi and she looked at him. He suddenly snatched her into his arms and hugged her.

"We're alive! We're all really alive!" He said, joyously and Ayumi laughed, hugging him back.

Everyone cheered, giving each other hugs. Naomi all out kissed Satoshi and then confused him and Seiko both by kissing Seiko. Then she kissed Satoshi again and he kissed back though a bit thrown off still. Mayu hugged Morishige tightly and he held her like she'd disappear at any minute if he let go of her. Seiko was fighting off a sudden nosebleed from getting kissed and then seeing her friend making out with Satoshi, both of which turned her on immensely. Yuka was hugging everyone and so was Ms. Yui. Then the celebration was interrupted when they heard a yelp. Satoshi had stepped on something.

There in the middle of the floor was a small white akita puppy with blue eyes. His nose, claws, and paw pads were pink however. He glared at Satoshi for stepping on him before moving to scratch his ear.

"Virtue?" Ayumi said, walking up to him.

He smiled and barked. Ayumi picked him up and looked at him in the eyes.

"So... the price you paid was becoming a normal dog?" She asked.

 _'Mortality was the price I had to pay, child. I'm more than happy to take this punishment for everyone... especially for you. I won't be able to connect with you for long like this. I'll just be a normal puppy soon. Just make sure to live out your lives happily, alright?"_ He said.

He barked affirmatively. Ayumi hugged him.

 _'I'll come home with you, child. The least you can do is take care of me as I live out my short dog life.'_ He said with a chuckle.

"I'm keeping him, guys." Ayumi said.

Everyone agreed to this.

"Can I hold him?! He's too cute!" Yuka said, reaching for him.

"Sure." Ayumi said, letting her hold Virtue.

Virtue licked her affectionately and she giggled. He ended up getting passed around the room and everyone showered him with much earned affection. He got to Yoshiki and he really made a point to love up against him. At that point, the pup was just trying to show off for Ayumi as well as embarrass the bad boy for a moment. Everyone walked home, Satoshi walking Seiko, Naomi and Yuka home. Mayu and Morishige walked home together. Ms. Yui drove home. Yoshiki and Ayumi walked back together. He held the umbrella over both of them. At first, their arms accidentally bumped together but Ayumi just started holding onto his arm, her fingers intertwined with his. Yoshiki blushed but reciprocated the motion. He was happy that everyone was alright and especially happy that Ayumi seemed to notice him for once. Then they arrived at her house, neither of them realized it until they were there. So Ayumi let go of him but then turned to look at him.

"Thanks, Yoshiki. For everything. Of all the people to get stuck with... I'm glad it was you." She said.

He moved a strand of hair out of her face and patted her head.

"I'm just glad you're still here." He said affectionately.

Ayumi decided to do something. She never did tell him how she felt but maybe it was best to show him. She smiled, got on her tip toes and kissed him. Yoshiki stood there, dazed. He then embraced her and deepened the kiss. Then Ayumi's sister knocked on the glass, breaking them out of it. She smiled and waved, giving them a wink. Ayumi face palms and Yoshiki just beams at her. He gives her a hug.

"We'll keep in touch." Ayumi said, smiling.

"Hell yeah we will." Yoshiki agreed before parting.

Yoshiki walked home, a new spring in his step. Everything was going to be alright. Virtue smiled after him along with Ayumi. She then put Virtue down and let him into the house.

 _'I only really did this because I ship these two. Shh! Don't tell!'_ He said with a wink.

He got into the house and shook off only for Hinoe to scoop him up. He got showered with more affection.

 _'Just kidding, guys. But they're still a cute couple.'_ Virtue said, sticking his cute puppy tongue out.

* * *

 **End!**


End file.
